Me consoleriez vous ?
by Hachiiko
Summary: Réponse au défi n 4 du Chaudron Baveur-défis fanfictions. Lors de l'officialisation du mariage de Draco et Astoria, Pansy part pleurer sur une épaule des plus inattendues. Raiting M pour scène excplicite.


**Auteur**: Hachiiko (**Lehrya Malfoy** sur harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr)  
><strong>Titre<strong> : Me consoleriez-vous ?  
><strong>Thème<strong> : Un secret entre vous et moi.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Pansy Parkinson / Lucius Malfoy  
><strong>Raiting<strong>: M (scène explicite /!\)**  
><strong>**Disclamer** : Aucun des personnages n'est à moi, l'univers HP non plus mais l'idée de l'OS est à moi!

* * *

><p>C'était officiel, ils se marieraient juste après la fin de leurs études à Poudlard.<br>Il était venue la voir et, étonnamment, il avait eu la délicatesse de la prendre à part pour le lui annoncer à elle, en premier, seule, et pas devant tous les autres.

-Je vais épouser Astoria Greengrass d'ici trois mois. Tu dois comprendre qu'on ne peut plus être ensemble.  
>-Oui, je comprend.<br>-Tu es triste ?  
>-Oui, Draco.<p>

Il la prit dans ses bras, pour la toute dernière fois. Maintenant, il n'avait non plus une petite amie aimante, mais une fiancée indifférente.  
>Une fois qu'il eut défait son étreinte, un mur s'installa entre eux. Lui par automatisme, elle parce qu'il le fallait.<p>

C'était le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances d'Avril. Ils s'étaient quittés avec un simple « on se voit bientôt », sans une accolade et encore moins avec le baiser qu'ils échangeaient à chaque fois.

Le « bientôt » arriva à la vitesse de l'éclair car, à peine fut elle arrivée chez elle, elle dû répondre présente le lendemain soir à la fête que donnaient les Malfoy pour l'occasion.

Vêtue d'une longue et sombre robe, elle s'avançait alors toute l'élégance qui lui avait été permise vers la foule de gens qui s'étaient regroupés autour du buffet dressé dans le parc. Connue de tous, elle serpenta entre eux, les saluant machinalement.  
>Bientôt, une main attrapa la sienne, la faisant se retourner.<br>C'était Blaise.

-Ta présence n'étais pas une obligation, tu sais.

Pour toute autre personne, cela semblait être un reproche, une pique, mais elle savait très bien que son ami voulait dire « tu savais que ça allait te faire mal mais tu es quand même venue, folle que tu es ».  
>Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire, celui qui signifiait qu'elle n'était plus une gamine fragile.<br>Il embrassa sa joue et l'emmena avec lui. Ils rejoignirent un groupe d'élèves, des amis à eux.

Enfin, ils apparurent. Draco, magnifique dans son beau costume et elle, superbe dans sa longue robe de grand couturier. Il ne leur manquait plus que le sourire aux lèvres.  
>A leur tour, ils déambulèrent parmi les invités, recevant les félicitations et les vœux.<p>

-Je vais aux toilettes.

Et sans attendre de réponse -elle ne savait même pas si qui que ce soit l'avait entendu- elle contourna le monde et entra par la porte de derrière. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit.

Pourtant, _lui _l'avait vu.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs blancs, le regard embué de larmes qu'elle refusait de faire couler. Elle marchait. Elle marchait et marchait encore, incapable de dire où elle était. Elle avait juste envie de marcher.

-Que faites-vous à errer ici, Pansy ?

Surprise, elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à son empêcheur de tourner en rond –ou plus exactement, son empêcheur de marcher tout droit-

-Oh, c'est vous, Monsieur Malfoy.

La jeune femme retourna sur ses pas pour le rejoindre, par politesse.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être dehors avec votre fils et votre future belle fille.  
>-Je peux vous retourner la question. Vous devriez aussi être dehors à féliciter mon fils et ma future belle fille.<p>

Lucius observa la jeune femme marquer un court silence. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je peux comprendre votre tristesse, Pansy. Croyez-le ou non, mais Narcissa et moi avons longuement réfléchis avant d'accepter ce mariage que nous proposaient les Greengrass.  
>-Vous n'avez pas à donner d'explications. Je savais depuis le premier jours où j'ai été avec votre fils que je ne l'épouserai jamais. C'est comme ça.<p>

Elle fixa son regard au sien avant de le détourner vivement vers ses pieds, sentant les larmes couler contre son gré.

-Allons, ne pleurez pas.  
>-Je voudrai bien vous y voir !<p>

Portant ses deux mains à son visage, elle laissa éclater sa peine, sans penser au ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Elle savait bien que ça lui passerait, mais pour le moment, elle avait juste besoin de pleurer un bon coup.  
>Ne sachant que faire, et ne souhaitant pas se faire surprendre face à une jeune femme en train de pleurer comme une enfant, il tira Pansy dans la pièce la plus proche, à savoir, la réserve de la bibliothèque.<p>

La pièce était sombre, les volets fermés et on voyait bien que cet endroit n'était pas souvent visité. Il fit s'asseoir la jeune fille sur la chaise du bureau placé par là, attendant qu'elle se calme.

Essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de s'excuser.

-Vous pouvez y aller. Désolée de vous avoir retenu.  
>-Je vais rester avec vous encore un peu. Narcissa est plus à l'aise que moi avec ces mondanités. Elle arrivera bien à tout gérer sans moi.<p>

Pansy se releva, cherchant des yeux un miroir tandis que Lucius allumait d'un coup de baguette le chandelier posé près du bureau.  
>La jeune Serpentard dû se contenter d'un des fenêtres pour s'arranger avant de revenir vers son aîné.<br>Appuyé contre le rebord du bureau, les bras croisés, il offrait une vision autre qu' à l'habituée. Pansy, face à lui, ouvrit la bouche.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous rentré ? Je veux dire, Draco et Astoria venaient juste de se montrer alors…  
>-Je vous ai vu partir, presque en courant. Je me suis dit qu'il était de mon devoir d'hôte de voir comment se portait une de mes invitées.<br>-Je vois…

Un nouveau silence se fit.

-Et alors ? Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous savez qu'une de vos invitées aurait préféré que ce jour n'arrive jamais, si ce n'est en prenant la place d'honneur ?  
>-Mais j'ai déjà agis.<br>-Vous m'avez seulement enfermé dans une pièce avec vous.  
>-Je ne puis faire plus, navré. Croyez-bien que si je pouvais…<br>-Me consoleriez-vous ? Si je vous le demandais, me consoleriez-vous ?

D'abord surpris, l'homme étudia la question avant d'ouvrir ses bras afin de prendre la jeune femme entre.  
>Il se sentait tout de même désolée pour elle, autant que le peut un Malfoy. Il la connaissait depuis que son fils était revenu pour les premières vacances après son entrée à Poudlard. Ce jour là il avait annoncé fièrement qu'il voulait présenter ses amis à ses parents. Alors, sur le quai de la gare, il avait présenté Blaise et Pansy –Crabe et Goyle étant déjà connus de par leurs familles.<p>

A ce moment là, c'était un petite fille au regard vif et espiègle, cheveux noirs coupés courts, marchant avec assurance malgré son petit corps frêle… ce même corps qui était désormais celui d'une femme et qui s'affolait de soubresauts tout contre lui.

Inconsciemment, il baissa la tête pour lui murmurer :

-Tout va bien Pansy, calme-toi…

La réaction fut immédiate. Pansy calma à nouveau ses pleurs, posant son regard humide sur celui azuré de Lucius. Elle lui sourie, effaçant d'un revers de la main les sillions salés.

Il sourit à son tour, passant son pouce sous un des yeux de Pansy.

-Il vaudrait peut être mieux pour moi de ne plus avoir à faire avec vous pendant un moment.  
>-Il semblerait que ce soit la seule chose à faire.<br>-Bien, alors disons-nous adieu.  
>-Adieu jusqu'à la prochaine fois.<p>

Il se penchant alors, déposant comme une bénédiction un baiser contre son front, tandis qu'elle posait ses mains contre son torse.

Ils se disaient adieu mais ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer. Rien ne les avait jamais lié, pourtant une atmosphère intime régnait autour d'eux.

Lentement, elle releva son visage tandis que lui le baissait un peu plus, faisant se rencontrer leurs lèvres, comme par habitude.  
>Ce qui n'était au départ qu'un chaste baiser s'intensifia lorsque les bras puissants du blond resserrèrent leur étreinte autour du corps de Pansy. Se détachant, juste d'un centimètre, elle articula :<p>

-Voilà de drôles d'adieux… je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer que s'en sont.  
>-Peut-être n'est-ce pas le moment pour nous de nous séparer.<p>

A ces mots, la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou et reprit avec passion ses lèvres entre les siennes.  
>D'un geste souple, il inversa leurs positions et la fit s'asseoir sur le bureau. Ses mains descendirent de sa taille jusqu'à ses cuisses qu'il frôla délicatement avant de trousser son jupon, permettant ainsi à la Serpentard d'écarter ses jambes et de l'attirer contre elle.<p>

Les lèvres de Lucius quittèrent celles pulpeuses de Pansy pour aller taquiner son cou, son souffle chaud la faisant frissonner.  
>Les mains qu'elle avait encore autour de son cou partirent détacher sa veste qu'elle fit tomber à terre, déboutonnant par la suite sa chemise qui subit le même sort.<br>Le temps qu'elle s'affairait, l'homme en avait profité pour verrouiller la porte et lancer un sort d'insonorité avant de passer ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme pour défaire sa robe qu'il laissa choir au sol.

Elle aurait dû se sentir honteuse de cette situation, mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle aurait dû l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle n'en avait pas envie. A ce moment précis, elle se fichait bien de salir l'honneur de la famille Malfoy, elle se fichait bien de pousser Lucius à tromper sa femme et par dessus tout, elle se fichait bien de ce que pourrait en penser Draco s'il l'apprenait. Elle voulait juste que Lucius Malfoy lui fasse l'amour dans cette pièce sombre, juste pour le plaisir, sans plus réfléchir.

Elle ne voulait pas de lui qu'il quitte sa femme dans un élan d'amour passionné, elle ne voulait même pas qu'il l'aime. Elle voulait simplement sentir la bestialité dont il pouvait faire preuve sur elle, se perdre dans ses bras en lui criant de continuer.

Juste comme elle défaisait sa ceinture et déboutonnait son pantalon, il lui demanda :

-Tu es sûre de le vouloir ? Je ne pense pas être en mesure de m'arrêter en cours de route…  
>-Vous hésitez ?<br>-Un Malfoy n'hésite jamais.

Elle eut un petit rire avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

-C'est quand vous me dites ce genre de choses que je vois à quel point Draco vous ressemble… quelle délicieuse sensation.  
>-C'est parce que je te rappelle mon fils que tu t'abandonnes à moi de la sorte ?<br>-Il doit y avoir de ça… mais j'ai simplement envie de goûter à votre corps.

Désormais nus l'un contre l'autre, Pansy pouvait sentir avec ravissement l'effet qu'elle produisait sur son ex-beau-père. Elle prit dans ses mains celles du blond pour les poser contre ses seins et les faire descendre jusqu'à ses hanches fines.

-N'avez-vous pas envie de goûter au mien ?

Une réponse à ça était inutile, bien sûr. Il avait donc feu vert et ne se le fit pas répéter. D'un geste emplie de ferveur, il se fraya un chemin en la jeune femme qui ne réussit pas à contenir un cri de douleur sous cette sauvage intrusion. Le souffle coupé, elle s'accrocha au cou de Lucius, collant son corps contre le sien, déjà brûlant.

Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à son imposante présence avant de commencer à bouger en elle, le désir dépassant toute chose. Doucement, ils s'allongèrent sur le bureau qui fut seul témoin de leur ébat interdit.

Quand leur frénésie se brisa, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la même chaise qui avait soutenue les larmes de Pansy, elle assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses.  
>Le souffle encore court et saccadé, ils se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre échangeant parfois un baiser.<p>

Lentement, ils se détachèrent, se rhabillant l'un l'autre. Lui, mordillant son cou tandis qu'il lui rattachait sa robe, elle, caressant son torse musclé en même temps que ses doigts glissaient de bouton en bouton.  
>Enfin, quand ils eurent repris leur apparence la plus convenable, ils sortirent de la pièce. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne se promenait dans les couloirs.<br>Ils étaient arrivés près du hall d'entrée quand Narcissa les interpella.

-Mais enfin, où étiez-vous ? Lucius, j'ai dû passer ton discours et vous avez loupé ceux des futurs mariés !

Ils s'avancèrent vers la maîtresse de maison.

-Je m'occupais de notre invitée. Elle s'est… trouvée mal. Le choc de perdre notre fils.  
>-Oh !<p>

Narcissa se plaça en face de Pansy et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

-Je savais bien que cette invitation n'aurait pas dû vous être envoyée… Je le regrette, ma chérie. Vous avez pleuré, pauvre enfant…  
>-Ce n'est rien, Madame, votre mari m'a été d'un grand soutien. Ne vous souciez plus de moi à présent.<br>-Merlin soit loué que Lucius ait des moments de gentillesse. Tiens, Draco, viens donc par ici, je pense que tu as à parler à cette jeune femme. Viens donc, Lucius, laissons-les.

Prenant le bras de son mari, Narcissa marcha vers la porte alors que son fils se postait près de son ex-petite amie.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la célébration…  
>-Je n'ai pas supporté de te voir au bras d'Astoria. Toutes mes excuses.<p>

Il allait répondre quelque chose quand, justement, la susnommée arriva, remarquant de suite les joues rouges de Pansy.

-Oh Pansy… je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, tu sais que tu es mon amie et que…  
>-Ne t'en fais pas, Astoria…<p>

Elle regarda Draco qui observait ses joues encore rougies avec un regard bien différent de celui qui voit qu'une personne a pleuré. Puis il comprit. Ces joues en feu et ses yeux brillants, il les avait vu à chaque fois qu'il lui avait fait l'amour.

-Quelqu'un a su sécher mes larmes avec habileté et dextérité…

Elle tourna le regard vers ses parents qui quittaient le hall et il ne su rien faire d'autre que se raidir. Ravie de son petit effet, elle sourie à Draco.

- Bien… tous mes vœux.

Sur ces mots, elle abandonna le couple pour retourner dehors où la nuit était désormais tombée. Remarquant le couple Malfoy, elle s'avança vers eux.

-Narcissa, Lucius, merci pour l'invitation, je vais m'en aller à présent.  
>-Comme je suis désolée, Pansy chérie… veux-tu quelqu'un pour te raccompagner ?<p>

Ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux de son amant dont le regard indiquait que si elle disait oui, tout allait recommencer.

-Non merci, je vais rentrer par moi même.

Elle les salua, fit un pas puis se retourna pour dire :

-Par contre, j'aurai sûrement besoin d'un chevalier servant le jour du mariage…

N'attendant pas la réponse, elle se retourna et marcha vers les grilles, son dos, mis à nu par sa robe, laissant entrevoir une belle marque de griffure.  
>Mais personne sauf <em>lui<em> ne le remarqua…

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu!<p>

Si ce genre de concept vous intéresse, passez donc vous inscrire ici : harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr

Bises

Hachii


End file.
